Acaelus Thorne
Acaelus Thorne - (ur. 14 stycznia 2042r. w Polsce) Czarodziej półkrwi, z początku członek prawej gałęzi rodu Jallywall, a później głowa rodu Thorne. Uczeń Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w domu Salazara Slytherina, którego był prefektem, zaś później prefektem naczelnym. Historia Acaelus jak można domyśleć się po jego dumnie brzmiącym imieniu urodził się w rodzie czarodziejskim, o dziwo nie czystokrwistym. Jego ojciec, Scorpioush Jallywall, był akurat w pełni czystokrwistym czarodziejem, za to jego matka, Luna Jallywall, była czarownicą półkrwi. Acaelus przyszedł na świat 14 stycznia kilkanaście lat temu w posiadłości rodzinnej ukrytej głęboko w górach polskich. Posiadłość ta jest swego rodzaju siedzibą rodu, gdyż to ją zamieszkuje aktualna głowa rodu. Sama posiadłość przypomina ruiny po jakiejś wieży, niż rzeczywiste mieszkanie. Gdyby nie pomoc magii, zapewne nie ostał by się tam kamień na kamieniu. Jak można się domyśleć, wychowywał się w odosobnieniu, dlatego też nigdy nie miał przyjaciół w swoim wieku. Jedynymi ludźmi jakich znał byli jego rodzice, oraz prywatny nauczyciel. Chłopiec bowiem rozpoczął swoje nauki magiczne jeszcze przed przyjazdem do Hogwartu. Jego rodzina, mimo iż jest dużym rodem czysokrwistym, nie jest dość zamożna. Mimo to przekładała naukę ponad wszystko. Rodzina wykupywała mu nauki prywatne w posiadłości. Zapewne wpłynęło to bardzo na charakter chłopca, który to woli obracać się w gronie ludzi starszych, oraz bardziej doświadczonych. Takich jak jego nauczyciel. Już jako dziecko polubił Alchemię, którą to chciał zgłębić jak najbardziej już jako dziecko. Co do objawienia się jego magicznej mocy, to odbyło się to dość łagodnie. Książki, które czytał, czasami same z siebie zaczęły się kartkować, a gdy się złościł pobliskie świece potrafiły się zapalić. Ciężko stwierdzić jak wyglądał ten pierwszy moment objawienia się mocy magicznej. Chłopiec w wieku lat 11 otrzymał list z Durmstrangu, mówiący o przyjęciu go do szkoły. Jego rodzice kłócili się w sprawie tego gdzie będzie się on uczyć. Ojciec był za Durmstrangiem w którym to sam się uczył, a jego matka za Hogwartem. Ostatecznie jednak odrzucono przyjęcie do Durmstrangu, a chłopiec został przepisany do Brytyjskiej Szkoły Magii. Ostatnie wakacje spędził w Polsce, gdzie to zakupił wszelkie potrzebne mu rzeczy. Co do różdżki, oj ciężko z nią było. Żadna z nich nie chciała go przyjąć. W końcu w jednym z zaułków, który znany był z tego, że nikt porządny by się tam nie zapuszczał, zakupiona różdżka wybrała go. W dzień rozpoczęcia roku wraz z ojcem wyruszył on do Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie tego samego dnia rozpoczął swoją naukę w Hogwarcie. Przeprowadzka z Polski do Brytanii nie była dla niego problemem, gdyż jego rodzice posługiwali się językiem angielskim, a Acaelus nawet nie znał rodzimego, polskiego języka. Po przyjeździe do Hogwartu był zaskoczony masywnością zamczyska. Od razu je polubił, bo stylem przypominało mu ono jego dom, który także zbudowany był z zimnego kamienia. Co prawda Hogwart nie był praktycznie cały zawalony, ale jednak było czuć ten domowy "klimacik". Na ceremonii przydziału Acaelus został przypisany do Slytherinu. W sumie, to było mu to obojętne, jednak jego ojciec uznał, że gdyby było inaczej, wydziedziczyłby go. W szkole większość czasu spędza na nauce, oraz ćwiczeniu swoich umiejętności magicznych. Założył nawet małe kółko, wraz z kilkoma znajomymi, w którym to nawzajem dzielą się swoją wiedzą, oraz pojedynkują się między sobą. To właśnie w tym roku nauki brał udział w międzyszkolnej olimpiadzie wiedzy ogólnomagicznej, którą wraz z innymi przedstawicielami Hogwartu udało mu się wygrać. Był z tego powodu niezwykle dumny, chociaż nie pokazywał tego. Tegoroczne święta spędził w swoim domu, za granicą Wielkiej Brytanii. Miło było wrócić do swojej rodziny. Z powodów zaistniałych w Hogwarcie chciano przepisać Acaelusa do Durmstrangu, jednak udało mu się ubłagać rodziców, by tego nie robili. Podczas tych świąt poznał on swojego nowego szwagra, za którym z początku niezbyt przepadał. Resztę okresu wolnego od nauki spędził wraz z nowym członkiem rodziny w jego małym mieszkaniu znajdującym się w Cokeworth. Końcowe egzaminy napisał znacznie lepiej niż sam się spodziewał. Gdy tylko zaczęły się wakacje wrócił do Polski w rodzinne strony. Tam też spędził trzy tygodnie. Zaraz po tym dziadek Acaelusa, Ammanal, kupił chłopcu mieszkanie w nowo otwartej wiosce, River Heights. Szybko zadomowił się w nowym mieszkaniu w którym to spędził większość wakacji. Niedługo potem poznał on bardzo miłą, niewidomą dziewczynkę, która zaledwie kilka tygodni później została jego dziewczyną. Wraz z nią wyjechał zwiedzać Egipt. Były to bardzo szczęśliwe chwile. Powrócił do Brytanii tydzień przed końcem wakacji. Ostatnie dni spędził w River Heights. Czwarty rok szkolny rozpoczął się cudownie,gdyż Acaelus zaczął pełnić funkcję prefekta, oraz jeszcze bardziej zbliżył się do swojej byłej dziewczyny. Rozpoczął on także cięższą naukę, znacznie wyżej postawił sobie poprzeczkę. Miał on przyjemność zobaczyć na własne oczy smoka, na Wieży Astronomicznej. Zaledwie dzień później stracił on swoje Gniazdo, co było dla niego najgorszym możliwym zdarzeniem, jakie mógł sobie wyobrazić. Szybko znalazł sobie nową kryjówkę, Azyl, jednak to już nie było to samo. Czas w Hogwarcie niezwykle mu się dłużył, praktycznie nic nie robił, a dni były monotonne. Po jakimś czasie postanowił coś z tym zrobić i zaczął uczyć się ponad programowo na własną rękę, gdyż stopień innych uczniów i banały na niektórych przedmiotach to było dla niego za mało. Opanowywał zwłaszcza transmutacje, której nauczyciel, a Acaelusa szwagier, przez ponad miesiąc nie mógł wypełniać obowiązków nauczycielskich. Wtedy to właśnie pojął, jak duży talent w sobie skrywa. Dni przestały być aż tak monotonne, jednak częste ćwiczenia bardzo wymęczyły chłopca. Jego usposobienie jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło się, przez co często dawał opanować się emocjom, co w końcu skończyło się na tym iż stracił posadę prefekta. Niedługo potem zmarła jego kuzynka i choć praktycznie jej nie znał zasmuciła go jej śmierć. Nie pocieszał go fakt iż jego szwagier, mąż owej kuzynki, przestał odpisywać na wiadomości Acaelusa. Zaczął on w tym czasie przechodzić przez trudny moment w życiu, który ostatecznie wyszedł mu na dobre. Acaelus nieco zmienił swój pogląd na świat, stał się na swój sposób lepszym człowiekiem. Rozpoczął on także planowanie swojej przyszłości. Poczynił początkowe kroki, aby zmierzać w kierunku ich realizacji. Złożył papiery do DPPC, na praktykanta, co skończyło się powodzeniem. Z powodu niezaradności pracowników tego departamentu, Acaelus odszedł po dwóch latach ze stanowiska praktykanta. Niedługo po tym jego szwagier, który wcześniej opuścił jego rodzinę, zmarł w niewyjaśnionych dla Acaelusa okolicznościach. Tak, gardził nim, jednak jego śmierć zabolała go. Jeszcze bardziej w ziemię wbił go fakt, iż jego ukochany dziadek opuścił ten świat. Miał on swoje lata, jednak jak na czarodzieja, wciąż nie powinien on umrzeć. Wszystko to dla Acaelusa było podejrzane, jednak smutek po utracie bliskiej mu osobie przyćmił to. Jedyną szczęśliwą wieścią było to, że został zaproszony na ślub. Co prawda ludzi, o których istnieniu nie miał pojęcia, ale został zaproszony jako bliski przyjaciel rodziny, także nie mógł odmówić. Na weselu dobrze się bawił, sprawił dużą radość Parze Młodej swoim prezentem. Niedługo potem, w ciągu trwania tygodnia egzaminacyjnego, otrzymał list z kondolencjami o śmierci jego ojca. Chłopak załamał się, przez co nie miał siły zaliczyć wszystkich egzaminów tak, jak planował. Mimo to jego oceny końcowe nie były tak tragiczne. W wakacje został on oficjalnie mianowany głową rodu, który przemianował na ród Thorne. Zakupił on także rodowego skrzata i uroczyście pożegnał się ze zmarłym ojcem, wyruszając na rodzime tereny Polski. Był to dla niego bardzo trudny moment w życiu. W wakacje pomagał on w Hogwarcie, głównie przy pracy papierkowej, segregowaniu substancji, rejestrowaniu ich i tym podobnym. Zapisał się on także na praktyki amnezjatorskie, widząc jak dobrze radzi sobie w tym czasie DMWiK. Acaelus miał także przyjemność uczestniczyć w jednej z akcji tego departamentu, przy dewastacji budynku nieopodal Hogsmeade. Był to pierwszy raz w życiu Acaelusa, gdy miał znikomą przyjemność spotkać prawdziwego przestępce. Charakter Acaelus jest i zawsze był samotnikiem. Nigdy nie miał przyjaciół, a jedyne relacje jakie zawarł, to te z rodzicami i swoim nauczycielami, bądź pojedynczymi uczniami szkoły. Dlatego tez niezbyt nawet wie jak rozmawiać z kimś w swoim wieku, a tym bardziej, o zgrozo! Z kimś młodszym! Jego rówieśników często uważa za bardzo dziecinnych i w sumie nie wartych poznania. Większość czasu i tak woli on spędzać samemu, nie potrzebuje nikogo do rozrywki. Tyczy się to także faktu, iż chłopiec jest bardzo nieufny, a tym dłużej żył, tym bardziej zataczał się w paranoję. Wszystko to spowodowane tym, iż najbliższe mu osoby go opuszczały, w sposób nieodwracalny, poprzez śmierć, przed którą obawa zaczęła umacniać jego, a jakże, paranoję. Acaelus wychowywał się w rodzinie na pozór zamożnej, jednak w rzeczywistości średniej pod względem zamożności. Tak, stać ich było na gustowne ubrania, wychowanie dziecka i tak dalej, jednak mimo to, mieszkali oni na odludziu, w ruinach pozostałych po ich starych rezydencji. W młodości Acaelusa jego rodzice ledwo wiązali koniec z końcem, jednak powoli wychodzili na prosto, przez co Acaelus mógł żyć przynajmniej w iluzji tego, iż pochodzi z zamożnej rodziny. Mimo to nie jest taki rozpuszczony jak większość dzieci z takich rodzin, ba, jest bardzo zdyscyplinowany i mało kiedy się buntuje. Nie uważa tego za opłacalne. Jest to jedna z wielu cennych nauk, które pobrał od swojego starego nauczyciela z dzieciństwa, którego uważa za dużego mentora. Bo akurat tak Acaelus ma, że mało kiedy zacieśnia z kimś relacje, ale kiedy już coś takiego się dzieje, to za taką osobą wskoczyłby w ogień, a jego strata byłaby dla niego wielkim załamaniem. Nawet lubi się uczyć, gdyż ze swoim sprytem i wielkimi ambicjami ma zamiar wiele w życiu osiągnąć. Lubi on jednak sam rządzić i rozkazywać, prowadzić innych i narzucać swoje własne przekonania. Kocha też rywalizować i udowadniać swoją wyższość nad innymi. Jeśli kogoś dobrze pozna potrafi się przed nim otworzyć, jednak wymaga to dłuższego tworzenia więzi. Przy zaufanej osobie zachowuje się znacznie luźniej, nie jest aż tak sztywny, czasami nawet zażartuje, co w innych przypadkach praktycznie wcale się nie zdarza. Czasami nawet się uśmiechnie. Bardzo gardzi on osobami praktykującymi czarną magię, a także czarodziejami, którzy wyznają ideologię czystości krwi, czy pseudo-magów, których umiejętności ograniczają się do zaklęć. Jest on bardzo sprytny, potrafi perfekcyjnie czytać między wersami. Zauważa rzeczy, których inni nie widzą, bądź chcą przed nim ukryć. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś próbuje zrobić z niego idiotę, chociaż mało kiedy pokazuje, że wykrył spisek, bądź kłamstwo. Mimo swojego charakteru, często pomaga innym, i lubi to. Wygląd Wygląd Acaelusa potrafi zmylić obserwatora pod względem wieku chłopca. Wygląda on na nieznacznie starszego niż rzeczywiście jest. Kiedyś Acaelus chciał wyglądać na starszego, aby budzić respekt wśród innych, jednak teraz chętnie odzyskałby swoją młodszą formę. Jego stary wygląd wzmacnia dodatkowo jego mimika, kiedyś dostosowywana i udawana, aby go postarzać, teraz już w pełni naturalna i wręcz nieznośna. Wyraz twarzy Acaelusa jest zawsze, ale to zawsze całkowicie kamienny. Nigdy się nie uśmiecha, od czasu do czasu może się skrzywić. Gdy się zdenerwuje lekko szczerzy zęby, jednak oprócz tego ciężko wywnioskować po jego twarzy, co aktualnie czuje. To samo tyczy się jego zimnego, oschłego tonu, oraz sposobu mówienia. Zawsze mówi bardzo powoli, a zdania kończy w taki sposób, jakby chciał coś jeszcze dopowiedzieć. Jego intonacja nie zmienia się zależnie od emocji, zawsze jest cichy i spokojny. Okazywania emocji Acaelusa należy szukać u jego kościstych dłoni, które to są w ciągłym ruchu, co poniekąd wiąże się z jego niemałymi umiejętnościami plastycznymi. Po samej twarzy można wnioskować, że cały czas albo nic nie czuje, albo jest smutny. Wzrok za to ma wyjątkowo znudzony. Twarz chłopca jest wręcz jak u umarlaka. Nie osłabia tego jego okropnie blada, wręcz szara jak u truchła cera, która z wiekiem jedynie się pogarsza, a także jego ciemne dołki pod oczami. Jest to spowodowane faktem iż chłopiec rzadko kiedy przebywa na zewnątrz, zazwyczaj spaceruje po lochach, albo przebywa w znanych tylko jemu miejscach, przez co ciężko jest go spotkać od tak przechadzającego się po dziedzińcu, albo błoniach. Acaelus mało śpi, gdyż podczas nocy często czyta książki, bądź rozmyśla na wszelakie tematy. Pod względem urody chłopiec jest wyjątkowo brzydki, wręcz szkaradny. Wszystko to spowodowane jest jego okropną kościstością przypominającą wręcz wychudzenie, przez co wyjątkowo dobrze jest widać okropnie brzydkie rysy twarzy chłopca. Mówiąc nieco o jego budowie ciała, Acaelus nie jest osobą ani trochę umięśnioną. Problemem dla niego często jest nawet przestawienie drewnianej skrzyni z jednego końca pokoju na drugi. Nie uważa tego jednak za problem, gdyż wspomaga się magią. Chłopiec jest wysoki, wręcz nazbyt jak na swój wiek, a jego szczupła, niezwykle przygarbiona sylwetka przypominająca postać samej śmierci, a także ciemny, wyszczuplający ubiór tylko wzmacnia jego proporcje, tak samo jak nienaturalnie długie i kościste kończyny, przypominające szpony samego szatana. Teraz może nieco o twarzy Acaelusa. Cała twarz z powodu kościstości jest okropnie kanciasta. Tak samo jego broda, ostra, wręcz szpiczasta niczym stożek. Na swojej twarzy ma on mały, zadarty nosek. Patrząc wyżej widzimy jego oczy. Duże, widocznie zielone, chociaż wraz z wiekiem robią się coraz ciemniejsze. Kiedyś przypominały barwę mchu, aktualnie wyglądają na brązowe. Idąc dalej w dół widzimy jego usta. Małe, przez większość czasu zamknięte. Nawet gdy mówi otwierają się one niewiele, przez co mówi dość cicho, ale jednak wyraźnie, a także powoli. Usta są równie blade co reszta jego twarzy. Patrząc z daleka można przypuszczać, że tych ust w ogóle nie ma. No ale jak już mowa o twarzy i głowie, to trzeba też napomnieć o włosach. Włosy Acaelusa są bardzo gęste i dość długie. Aktualnie sięgają mu jedynie do ramion, jednak kiedyś splatał je w kucyk prawie do pasa. Nigdy nie skracał swoich włosów powyżej kark, gdyż od najmłodszych lat tak czesali go jego rodzice, którzy uważali, że długie włosy u mężczyzn są wyznacznikiem wyższych sfer. Mają one ciemną, brązową barwę, przypominającą aktualnie wręcz czerń. Nieco ciemniejsze niż u innych członków jego rodziny. Na koniec mogę napisać co nieco o jego stylu ubierania się. Ubiera się tak, by zasłonić większość swojego ciała, jednak także, aby miało to swoją funkcjonalność, a nie tylko element estetyczny. Długie rękawy, które wystają na tyle, że może nimi spokojnie zasłonić całe swoje dłonie, kołnierz, który sięga mu prawie do ust i tym podobne rzeczy. Zazwyczaj nosi on garnitury, albo odświętne szaty. Niezależnie od tego zawsze jego ubrania są w ciemniejszych odcieniach. Dodatkowo nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim medalionem Pustki.